villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Goldar
Goldar is the secondary antagonist of season 1 and a major antagonist in seasons 2 and 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, as well as a minor antagonist in Zeo and In Space and the secondary antagonist in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: the Movie. He is a warrior that serves Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. was the archenemy of Jason Lee Scott and was one of the two archenemies of Tommy Oliver, the other being Zeltrax. History ''Mighty Morphin'' Goldar was freed after 10,000 years of imprisonment along with Rita and the rest of her minions. He led the sorceress's first invasion on Angel Grove and, unlike many other henchmen, was quite capable of fighting the Power Rangers. However, Goldar was defeated by the Rangers and their Megazord and would continue to battle many times after that, facing defeat each time. He developed a particular hatred for Jason, the Red Ranger, and Tommy, the Green Ranger, since they were the ones that usually defeated him. After Scorpina was freed, Goldar fought alongside her and he later piloted his own zord, Cyclopsis. After Lord Zedd came to the moon and took over from Rita, Goldar eagerly accepted his new master and received the restoration of his wings. He led many missions in Zedd's name and often faced Tommy, now the White Ranger, but would get defeated each time and sent back to his master in disgrace. Goldar was aghast when Zedd married Rita and wondered what could have made his master do something completely out of his mind. He found out what the sorceress did to his master and removed the love potion from his system, only to be floored by finding out Zedd still loved Rita. After Rito Revolto came to the moon, Goldar often worked with him but detested his stupidity and stench, though they later became friends of sorts. Goldar managed to prove quite useful in Zedd's plan to activate the Shogunzords since he defeated Ninjor, allowing his master to capture him. ''Zeo'' and In Space Goldar and Rito were sent to the Command Center to destroy it with an implosion generator. The two spent a great amount of time arguing, lost in the tunnels below but managed to find the Command Center and stole the Zeo Crystal before activating their bomb, destroying it. However Goldar and Rito got messed up as they were teleporting out and lost the Crystal and their memories (also in Goldar's case, his wings). They wandered around Angel Grove, where they eventually met Bulk and Skull, who took them in in exchange for the two becoming their servants. However one day, as they were napping Zedd and Rita found their way into their dreams where they restored their memories and Goldar's wings. The pair found their way back to their masters and helped them in their plots to take out the Machine Empire. After blowing up the Royal House of Gadgetry, Goldar accompanied Zedd and Rita to the meeting of the United Alliance of Evil on the Cimmerian Planet. He took part in Dark Specter's galactic invasion, helping his masters' attack on the Vica Galaxy and subduing the Gold Ranger. Goldar's fate is left unknown and it is presumed he was destroyed or purified by Zordon's energy wave. Personality Unlike many other henchmen, Goldar was one of the few who was capable of holding his own against the entire Power Ranger team. As time went by in the series, Goldar's character became less threatening and more comical, especially in the first feature film. He was a dangerous fighter initially, being able to defeat the original team in battle single-handedly. Later, however, he began to lose his edge, with Jason handing him his first major defeat in the episode Missing Green. After this point he was apparently less powerful, losing to the rangers more and more in combat. Powers and Abilities Goldar is a powerful and influential warrior, who is skilled at fighting with his sword, and can also fly and grow to giant size. He has the ability to grab his eyebrows, and release Eye Lazer Blasts. His sword can also release a blast. His Titanian armor, most likely named for his birthplace, adds to his formidability. Gallery Goldar PR.jpg Goldar 95film.jpg Trivia *Goldar's original place of birth was listed as a planet called "Dredwing", but this was dropped. It was later stated that his birthplace was Saturn's moon Titan. *Goldar has fought all of the original 6 rangers alone, except for Billy and Kimberly. He also fought both Tommy and Jason whilst they were unmorphed. *His counterpart from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger was Grifforzer. *In the mainstream series Goldar is able to speak. However, in 2017 movie, he lacks ability to speak. *Goldar shares his name with a heroic giant warrior from the Tokusatsu series The Space Giants. Like this Goldar for Grifforzer, the heroic Goldar was renamed for the American dub, his original name being Magma. The heroic Goldar fought an evil overlord who used giant monsters, much like this Goldar's masters. Enemies *Thomas "Tommy" Oliver *Zachary "Zack" Taylor *Trini Kwan *Tanya Sloan *Trey *Jason Lee Scott *Katherine Hillard *Kimberly Ann Hart *Billy Cranston *Corcus *Cestro *Andros *Delphine *Aurico *Tideus *Adam Park *Rocky DeSantos *Aisha Campbell Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Fighters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Incompetent Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Brutes Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Pawns Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Giant Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Military Category:Inconclusive Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Immortals Category:Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Category:Amoral Category:Scapegoat Category:Movie Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protective Category:Necessary Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Elementals